Innumerable varieties of walking canes have been described in the prior art. Known canes range in design from simple walking sticks to more complex collapsible or designs. Recently, a number of folding canes have been introduced. It can be challenging to prepare a folding cane that will have a reliable folding mechanism that can support the user reliably when in the unfolded position and that is easy to fold into a folded position. A folding cane must be sturdy, and, because the cane is intended for use by elderly or infirm users, a walking cane desirably should be sturdy when assembled, should not be subject to wobbling, and should not exhibit much give or “play” when assembled. Desirably, a walking cane should have an ergonomically acceptable handle, and, in particularly desirable embodiments, a cane should be self-supporting such that the cane will remain upright when rested on a level surface. In this latter regard, while a number of mechanisms are known for making a walking cane self-supporting, it is believed that some prior mechanisms can slightly impede the user's natural walking motion when in use.
It has now been found that a hinged cane may comprise an upper section and a lower section and a hinged mechanism connecting the upper and lower sections. The hinged mechanism may comprise a lower block disposed within an upper region of the lower section, and an upper block disposed within a lower region of the upper section, and a hinged coupler that is pivotally connected to each of the lower block and the upper block. This structure enables the lower section to be moved from a use position wherein the lower section is axially aligned relative to the upper section over a range of travel into a folded position. Either the lower block or the upper block is retractable within its respective upper or lower section, such that, when the lower and upper sections are axially aligned, the lower block may be moved relatively towards the upper block as this block retracts. The cane includes a catch mechanism that releasably secures the upper section to the lower section once the upper and lower section have been moved into the fully locked use position. Preferably, the device has several other features, as detailed hereinbelow.